It Must Be Love
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [HPLM] Post Hogwarts. Working in the Ministry Harry leads a double life and keeps an important secret. He’s finally worked up the nerve to tell Lucius his Secret. Lucius has a secret of his own, as Harry happily finds out. No HBP.
1. It Must Be Love

"**It Must Be Love**"

**Disclaimer:** It is all property of JK Rowling and her publishers, blah, blah. I don't own any of them, although I really wish it did! I'd even settle for sock-puppets with Draco and Lucius' faces! Song by Don Williams; "It Must Be Love". The little bit of a song in the middle is by The Used; "Yesterday's Feelings". "Beside You" is by Ben Mills. I can't spell Simon Cowl, either.

**Summery:** HPLM Post Hogwarts. Working in the Ministry Harry leads a double life and keeps an important secret. He's finally worked up the nerve to tell Lucius his Secret. Lucius has a secret of his own, as Harry happily finds out. No HBP.

**Rating:** T!! (Bout a 12 or 15) Slash; just kissing really.

**A/N:** Not really a song fic, but Harry does sing a song later in the chapter.

_XXX_

"_**The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.**" _ – Moulin Rouge.

**Words:** 4,736

**It Must Be Love**

The War began, really, when Lord Voldemort returned in Harry potter's 4th year. Harry was destined to defeat the monster that was terrorizing the Wizarding World, and ironically, it was Harry Potter who brought Voldemort back to life. Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, played off of Harry's guilt and anger and drove the boy to drastic lengths in order to bring about the end of the Second War.

While Dumbledore's methods were immoral they were not illegal, and Dumbledore claimed that they were necessary. It was the middle of a war after all, and whatever shortened a war was necessary.

Harry Potter was forced into hopeless situation after dangerous situation all in the name of training. Captured Death Eaters were let loose purposely into a maze by the Order of the Phoenix, who then sent Harry to round them up again, single-handed. That had happened three times between Harry's 6th and 7th Years. Two of those times Harry almost died, but that didn't stop Dumbledore arranging a third round.

The only reason Harry survived the third time partially intact was because he happened to be sent after Lucius Malfoy, who himself was swaying away from the Dark Side. Instead of attack Harry, Lucius had offered to help each other out. Together, the two caught the other Death Eaters and found the exit. Lucius Malfoy offered to train Harry himself, in return for immunity for himself and his family after the War. Gladly, Dumbledore agreed.

Harry then spent months forced to endure gruelling training sessions, not by Lucius' choice of course. The blond Death Eater was willing to teach Harry but, given that Severus Snape was helping, he ended up spending more time torturing the boy than teaching him. Harry endured it without complaint.

It came in rather handy when Lord Voldemort captured him weeks later. No matter how Voldemort tortured him, Severus had already tried that method and Harry barely flinched at the pain. Fortunately for Harry, he managed to escape his guards and when he was 17-years-old, he killed the Darkest Dark Lord to have emerged in centuries.

Minister Fudge was not impressed and tried, futilely, to imprison Harry in Azkaban for murder. No stranger agreed with him; but his friends did, which hurt more than any curse Voldemort had hit him with.

Fudge accused him of being a murderer, and of being unstable and a candidate for the nest Dark Lord. Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger – his best friends in the whole world – agreed with the Minister for Magic and claimed that Harry had always shown dark tendencies. They four of them teamed together to start a petition. The only people who signed were those like Delores Umbridge; not even Snape agreed with him being sent to Azkaban.

Eventually, Fudge let go of his crazed campaign but the damage was done. Harry refused to speak to any of his three 'friends'. Arthur Weasley disowned Ginny and Ron for being traitors – much like Percy Weasley had disowned himself years earlier. Hermione Granger left for the Muggle world when she realized that she wasn't welcome in the finer establishments anymore, and Ginny Weasley rented a small room over a shop in Knockturn Alley. She worked in the shop to earn the money. Ron disappeared to find Hermione, and no one ever heard from him again.

Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape came to visit Lucius in St. Mungos hospital, and found he already had a visitor. Harry Potter stood by the side of his bed laughing softly, while Lucius beamed smugly.

"Can you believe it?" The blond asked. Draco smiled; he had never seen his father so relaxed around another person before.

"No! I can't," Harry finally managed to compose himself. "Did it really?"

"Yes, I swear it," Lucius was lying in the hospital bed with the cotton blankets bunched around his waist. Draco couldn't see his wand, or his snake cane, anywhere in sight. He was never without a weapon of some sort, he remembered. "He turned around and said 'and then I took her knickers' before noticing his wife and bursting into tears."

"The pressure's getting to Fudge, I see," Draco said from the doorway, letting his Godfather enter the room in front of him.

"Oh, Malfoy," Harry turned to stare at him wide-eyed. "I'll, just- uh, I'll leave." He looked at the ground, embarrassed, as he pushed past Snape and out through the doorway.

"Harry," Lucius called after him. "You'll visit again, yes?" He made it an order, Draco noticed. Harry just nodded and kept walking. Lucius had been badly hurt in the Final Battle, and his wife Narcissa killed. He wasn't due to leave St. Mungos for at least another week.

"Well, Father," Draco let one eyebrow climb higher up his forehead. "I do believe you have a crush." Lucius was still grinning at the door, staring after Harry.

His turned to face his son at the words, "Shut. Up." Severus scowled. He didn't like Potter one bit, but if Lucius did, he would deal with it for his friend's sake.

No matter that Lucius had a wife – before she died at least – he had always preferred men. His father however had been rather homophobic and insisted that Lucius forget any notions of bonding to a man if he expected to claim the Malfoy fortune. As there was no male, at the time, who held Lucius' attentions, he had agreed. Now however, his father was long dead, and he couldn't get the sound of Harry's voice out of his head.

Now he only had to see which way Harry swung.

That turned out to be harder than Lucius originally intended. After a week's time, Harry had still not returned to St. Mungos to visit him. Rumour was that Harry had gone to finish school in the Muggle world or something.

In fact, Harry had forged secondary school credentials, based on his NEWT results and applied for a UCAS college. He had never enjoyed the Wizarding Worlds flights of fancy, and should things get too hot under the collar for Harry – with Fudge still in office and all – Harry would appreciate having the options. A Muggle degree meant he could survive in the Muggle world, should he need to. He chose to do a three-year course in English Literature and then a further one-year course in book writing skills. If he had to, he could make a living selling the story of his life.

When he was 21, he returned to the Wizarding World. And no one was happier to see him than Lucius Malfoy.

In the time that Harry had been away all Lucius could think about was the brunette teenager. Nothing occupied more of his day than thinking about Harry. It drove his son insane.

Harry too, had thought a lot about Lucius Malfoy. In the three months they had trained together, Harry had admitted to himself that he thought Lucius was very good looking. He had even admitted that Lucius was more attractive to him than Ginny Weasley ever was. Worried that being gay was a bad thing, Harry didn't say a word. He found out however, that being homosexual was considered normal in the Wizarding World; but he still didn't know Lucius' preference.

He had a string of boyfriends while he was at college, but he kept it low profile. He even had a girlfriend or two. One of those ex-boyfriends just happened to have something amazing to tell Harry. But Harry was no longer living in his Muggle rented apartment. He had been paying someone over the course of the last four years to repair Godric's Hollow; and that's where he was living now.

Harry saw Lucius again in the Ministry building. And at first sight, he knew what he had been trying to deny for a long time now. He had fallen head over heels for Lucius Malfoy. And the blond wasn't that much better off; he was just better at hiding his emotions.

The two spent the next few weeks dancing around each other.

Finally Harry had worked up the nerve to ask Lucius out for coffee sometime. Unfortunately he happened to walk in on Lucius with one of the man's own string of lovers. Lucius however was only talking business, but Harry took it the wrong way and left without being noticed.

That same night, Harry's ex- finally tracked him down.

Jeffrey panted, with his hands braced against his thighs, as Harry opened the door to Godric's Hollow wider and moved out of the way. Jeffrey caught his breath and stepped inside.

"Your books are real!" He exclaimed in surprise when he caught sight of all the magical things on display. Jeffrey was the only person Harry had talked with about his idea for a series of novels.

"Yes." Harry smiled. "I am Harry Potter."

"You told me your name was Evans," the man scowled.

"My Mother's maiden name," Harry smiled. "Sit down, please?" Jeffrey sat. "What's this about?"

"You need to come back to your flat with me." Harry raised an eyebrow. "You remember when we went to that gay club and they were having a karaoke night? Well, apparently there were talent scouts there! Harry, they heard you sing! One of them recognized me from being there with you, and he wants you! You're going to have a record deal!"

"What would I sing?"

"You write songs, in that diary of yours. I've seen them," Jeffrey was cut off by an angry hiss.

"You read MY diary?" Harry's eyes were narrowed.

"I was real curious. You forgive me right?" Jeffrey waved his hand in a dismissing manner, "anyway, Mr. Davidson wants to see you as soon as. Come on, you're going to be famous!"

"I already am," Jeffrey pouted. Then he grinned.

"But this time," he enticed, "you'll be famous for something you're good at." Harry didn't need to hear anymore. The young man was packed and ready to go within minutes. "Bring your diary." Harry had it in his pocket.

He applied for a job at the Ministry, and was given the position as Adviser to the Minister without an interview or anything. Fudge wasn't pleased, but then again he hadn't decided. Lucius was the other Adviser, and he was very happy with the agreement. Unfortunately, Harry hardly ever came to work unless Fudge asked for him personally. And Fudge did so prefer speaking to Lucius than to that snot nosed brat.

Over the next year, Harry was transformed into 'Shade Lyon', the newest hottest singing sensation! His PR people made him a star in weeks, before he even released his first song. Unsurprisingly the song went straight to the top of the charts.

Draco Malfoy got engaged to his best friend Blaise Zabini. Blaise, while a Pureblood, did enjoy Muggle music. Coincidently, his favourite singer was Shade. Even Draco admitted the man was good. Lucius would smile and listen quietly whenever Blaise played the Muggle CDs in the Manor – Lucius only tolerated the music because Shade's voice reminded him of Harry's; which he missed hearing so much.

He was in love with Harry and he knew it. Hell, even Snape had figured it out, but no one let on that they knew.

He hadn't seen Harry at the Ministry in almost five months. Lucius paused as he listened to one of Shade's songs: Harry would be 22 by now.

'_Left the only worries I had in my hands, away from the light in my eyes. Holding tight and try not to hide how I feel cause feelings mean nothing now._' The words drifted from the Wizarding Wireless Radio towards Lucius' ears, and briefly he thought they reminded him of Harry. The brunette did have an angst streak a mile wide; not surprising considering the life the boy led.

A Muggleborn had gotten hold of Shade's manager and arranged to have some of the songs played on the Wizarding radios as well as the Muggle ones. Which meant more money for Shade and his manager, and that Blaise didn't have to charm radios for every room in the Manor to work around magic.

At the time, Harry had once again worked up the nerve to confess how he felt to Lucius. The secret he had been keeping weighed heavily on him, and regardless of whether Lucius felt the same back wouldn't matter. Lucius wouldn't even know who sent the letter.

He had written the song especially for the blond Wizard. Harry finished recording and burned the song to a CD himself. This song was only meant for Lucius' ears but if his PR personnel got a whiff of it, it would be all over the radios by morning.

He hit the print button on the computer, and the front cover – he had made himself – for the CD case slid out of the printer in no time. He blew it dry and cut it before sliding it into the front cover of the plastic case and scrawling a quick message on the CD with a special pen. He closed the case and slid it into a large envelope with another note, before handing the package to his owl Hedwig.

"Go on girl," he smiled and she nipped him affectionately before taking to the sky.

The next morning, Lucius Malfoy had just sat down for breakfast when Blaise ran in shouting. "Look, look, it's for you Mr. Malfoy!" He practically threw the envelope at Lucius.

The envelope was large and black, but what excited Blaise so much was the word 'Shade' stamped across the back – much like sealing wax on parchment – in gothic red letters, with a red skull beneath it.

"Open it, open it," he chanted as Lucius slid his butter knife across the top of the envelope.

"What could Shade, a Muggle, want with Lucius?" Severus sneered from the other side of the table. Beside him sat his own lover, Remus Lupin who was Harry's Godfather and the only Wizard who knew Harry was Shade.

Lucius pulled out the CD case. The back was standard black but again 'Shade' and the skull had been stamped onto it in red. The front was clear plastic with a picture slotted in. The picture was of Shade himself. He had waist length black hair with blue and green highlights, and pale blemish free skin. His lips were pouty and red and his eyes sparkled like emeralds, even in a picture. He was bare-chested and his arms were folded. He was leaning against the edge of the paper as if it were a wall, with one leg tucked up so the sole of his foot was flat to the wall as well as his back.

The top buttons of his jeans were undone and his belt was left open as well. His shirt was pooled on the floor by his feet. The background was red, and when Lucius looked closer he could see the faint outline of a snake wrapping itself around Shade's customary skull – a mockery of the Dark Mark, that Harry only saw the humour in.

Along the top of the paper was 'It Must Be Love'; the writing was the same as the font of the stamp. There was even a small red skull beneath the words. 'Exclusive to Lucius Malfoy', was written beneath the skull.

Lucius opened the case. The CD wasn't coloured like most of shade's other releases, but there was something written on it.

"With love." Lucius read aloud. "Guess from Whom," he added looking confused.

"Play it," Blaise ordered reaching for the CD. He already had his CD Player on the table. The Player was charmed to work around magic without the use of electricity.

Lucius handed him the entire case and Blaise popped the CD and slid it into the machine before pressing play. "Damn he is fine," Blaise moaned as he looked over the picture on the front of the case.

When Blaise had finished speaking quiet upbeat music began to spill from the speakers. It had a country sound to it. The music was quickly followed by Shade's trademark drawling.

'_First I get cold, then hot. Think I'm on fire but I'm not. Oh what a pain I've got, it must be love. There's nothing I can do, all that I want is you. Look what I'm going through, it must be love._'

He had a beautiful singing voice; or at least Lucius' cock thought so as it jumped to attention.

He scowled at the actions of his body. It was ridiculous: he was pushing 50 – well, he was 48 exactly – and he was still acting like a teenager over some voice! He'd never met the man! He scoffed, but Blaise silenced him with a glare as the young man tried to listen to the song.

'_It must be love oh it must be love. I fall like a sparrow; fly like a dove. You must be the dream I've been dreaming of. Oh, what a feeling it must be love._'

"It must have been commissioned," Severus whispered to Draco. "Why else would a Muggle send a love song to Lucius?" Draco shrugged and lost himself in the song.

'_Something is wrong alright, I think of you all night. Can't sleep till morning light; it must be love. Seeing you in my dreams, holding you close to me, what else can it be? It must be love._'

Blaise was beaming by now. He had his head resting on the dining table with his arms folded in front of him. He gave a deep sigh, and turned to scowl at Draco. "Why haven't you ever written me a song?"

Draco flinched. If he ever saw Shade, he'd make the man pay. Blaise would expect a song now; and Draco could barely write a limerick let alone a whole song.

'_It must be love oh it must be love. I fall like a sparrow; fly like a dove. You must be the dream I've been dreaming of. Oh, what a feeling it must be love._ _It must be love oh it must be love. I fall like a sparrow; fly like a dove. You must be the dream I've been dreaming of. Oh, what a feeling it must be love._'

Lucius couldn't breathe.

He turned to stare at the owl that had brought the envelope, his eyes wide. She was a beautiful creature. Her feathers were pure white with black tips and her large golden eyes fixed Lucius with an amused stare – taunting him with the knowledge of who sent him the song. He thought he recognized her but he wasn't sure when she arrived.

But he knew now. He knew whom she belonged to. That meant he knew who sent the song. He couldn't breathe. If he was right, it would be like a dream come true. He had never thought he would have had a chance, being 26-years older than the other man. But if the other man loved him— Lucius smiled.

'_It must be love oh it must be love. I fall like a sparrow; fly like a dove. You must be the dream I've been dreaming of. Oh, what a feeling it must be love._'

Severus noticed the grin, and when the song finished he spoke. "What is so amusing?"

Lucius had never looked so happy before, his friend noted. "Isn't that Harry Potter's owl?" Blaise gasped and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Potter is Shade?" That hadn't occurred to Lucius; he just figured that Harry had commissioned the song. Although… Blaise made sense. The months at a time when no one saw Harry usually coincided with Shade's tours or concerts. "I'm leaving you Draco, and I'm going to marry Shade!" Blaise stuck his tongue out. "At least he's romantic. And writes songs!" Blaise hissed. Draco banged his head off the table.

Severus coughed, "if it hadn't penetrated your feeble mind Zabini, the song was addressed to Lucius. I doubt you have even the most miniscule of chances with Potter." He sneered.

"Father, there's something else in here?" Draco said looking into the black envelope. He pulled out a folded piece of notepad paper and handed it to Lucius.

The elder blond unfolded the sheet and read out loud. "Lucius, I've been wanting to say that since I was seventeen. Guess I finally worked up the nerve. Anyway, enjoy your song." Lucius stood. "If you'll excuse me," Draco raised one eyebrow and, tongue in cheek, watched his father leave the room.

While Lucius was listening to Shade's song, Jeffrey was shouting at poor Harry. "I'm your friend! I know when songs should and shouldn't be released, and I tell you when they suck." He screamed. "Remember when you wrote that one? What's-it-called? 'Beside You' or something; anyway, remember what I said? It just didn't suit you!"

"You told me I was shit and I shouldn't quit my day job," Harry drawled with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, sorry, I got carried away. You know my idol is Simon Cowl." Jeffrey shrugged. "Anyway, it wasn't you!"

"I didn't write that one! You did!"

"Yeah anyway," Harry rolled his eyes. "This song is you!"

"It's just a theory, but that might be because I wrote this song." Harry laughed softly. The two men standing at the other side of the room looked over. One was his PR Manager and the other was in charge of Sales. He felt rather like an Enterprise, not a person, at times.

"Exactly! So you should release it." Jeffrey nodded to himself, as if he had won the argument.

"Nope. That song is for Lucius and Lucius alone." Harry repeated stubbornly. That was the fifth time he had said the same phrase since Jeffrey had found the recording of 'It Must Be Love' on the computer that Harry forgot to delete the night before.

"I know which songs you should release," Jeffrey repeated and the conversation started again.

A knock sounded at the door. One of Shade's security guards stuck his head in and coughed nervously. "There's someone here to see you Mr. Lyon."

"Let them in Dick," Richard nodded and motioned for the visitor to enter the room. Harry turned his back to the door. "Look, Jeffrey, I know you mean well, but I am not releasing that song. It's Lucius'."

"Who the hell is Lucius anyway?" Jeffrey sulked.

"Lucius is-" Harry turned around as the door closed behind him. His eyes widened and his cheeks flamed red. "-here, apparently." He looked around the room, trying desperately not to stare at Lucius, who stood smirking at him. "Hello," he muttered, "how about them Cannons?" He coughed. "Leave now," he muttered to Jeffrey, who laughed and practically skipped out of the room.

The two men who worked for Shade's manager followed suit, and Richard left the door so Lucius and Harry could talk privately. "Why 'Shade Lyon'?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"'Lyon' like lion, you know, Gryffindor and all that." Harry gave a small smile when Lucius nodded. "'Shade'? Eh, beats me, it just sounded cool." Lucius chuckled. "You know, you weren't actually supposed to know it was me."

"I recognized your owl." Lucius licked his bottom lip nervously. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I tried. I walked in on you with, uh, who Rita Skeeter called your latest titbit." Harry made a face and Lucius tried hard not to laugh.

"Axial Winters?" Harry nodded. "Merlin no, we were over years ago! When was this?"

"Few months back," Harry shrugged carelessly. He moved over to the recording equipment and pressed the delete key on the keyboard. 'It Must Be Love' flashed and deleted from the play list. "Mm, now he can't release it."

"Well, since I'm not with anyone and neither are you?" Harry nodded. "Will you, uh, how does one my age ask to go on a date?" Lucius scratched his chin.

"Ask me for coffee. It's the non-relationship beverage of choice." Harry smiled shyly.

"Go for coffee with me?" Harry smiled and nodded. Lucius took him by the arm and pulled him towards the door. "Finish early today ok?"

"Sure," Harry whispered as he locked up and sent Danny – who had waited outside when Richard left – home. "I'll be ok with Lucius, Danny, honest."

"The Lucius?" He asked with a cheeky smile. Usually bodyguards didn't talk much with the person whose body they guarded, but Harry was different. Nicer. And so, he talked to anyone. Even the paid help.

"The one and only," Lucius smirked at the Muggle. Danny looked Lucius over and nodded, obviously pleased by something, before he turned and left.

"See you tomorrow, boss man." He waved. "By the way, Shade; you make a striking couple." He laughed and closed the front door behind himself.

Harry scowled and followed in that direction. He let Lucius leave the building first, and then he left and locked up. Lucius wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled Harry flush against his chest. With a 'pop' Lucius apparated them to the coffee place he passed while he was looking for Shade's recording studio. Before Harry entered Starbucks, he cancelled Shade's glamour's on his hair. When it was short and messy again, he allowed Lucius to lead him inside.

"So coffee?" Lucius asked as they stood in line.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. He was on a date with Lucius Malfoy! "A strawberry frappacinno with whipped cream and strawberry sauce. Oh, and sprinkles." He ordered Lucius, as they got closer to the till.

Lucius looked blankly at him, "you order." He said firmly and Harry laughed.

When they had finished their coffee, Harry insisted Lucius take him to McDonalds. Lucius had to hold his breath while in the fast food restaurant less he be sick. He didn't believe he'd ever set foot inside of a fast food place again as long as he lived. And while he was on the subject, neither would Harry!

When Harry had eaten his 'cardboard burger' as Lucius described it, the blond walked him back to his apartment. Standing on the doorstep of Harry's Muggle home, the elder Wizard licked his lips.

"So you like the fame?" He asked, "of being a singer?"

"I earned this fame. No body had to die for it either," Harry smiled. Lucius nodded and took a step away from Harry.

"Well, goodnight." He said awkwardly. He was never really any good at goodbyes, and most of his 'dates' ended with him spending the night anyway.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" Harry asked saucily: one hand on his hips and the other reaching out for the collar of Lucius' shirt, pulling him forward.

"This night, and every night you'll let me," Lucius breathed as he lent forward. "I love you."

Their mouths met before Harry could say anything in return and Lucius thought he must have died. He had never felt so good before in his life. And this was only from a kiss! Imagine how it would feel to actually be inside of the minx?

Sparks shot from his lips all the way down to his toes, making them curl in pleasure. Harry was sucking on his tongue lightly and he released a loud moan. His hands gripped Harry's waist pulling him closer. He thrust forward, grinding his erection against Harry's thigh.

They pulled back, panting, but leaning closer to each other, not wanting to let go. "I love you too," Harry breathed against Lucius' swollen lips. Lucius flicked his tongue out to lick Harry's likewise bruised lips and smirked.

"Of course you do," he drawled, "who doesn't?"

Harry laughed, and hooked his finger in the belt loop of Lucius' trousers. When Harry unlocked his door, he pulled Lucius inside behind him. Once they were inside, Harry kicked the door shut and whispered, "aren't you going to kiss me good morning, Lucius?"

"This morning and every morning you want me," Lucius replied with a smirk; his grey eyes swirling with lust and love.

"It must be love oh it must be love. I fall like a sparrow; fly like a dove. You must be the dream I've been dreaming of. Oh, what a feeling it must be love." Harry breathed into Lucius' ear as they fell into bed.

Danny the bodyguard didn't see Shade at work the next day, nor did Lucius return to Malfoy Manor.

**The End**

Well there you go my second fluff-fiction. Aren't you all pleased that no one got raped? Someone pointed out to me that I do tend to rape people a lot in my fictions. Has anyone else noticed that? I am so sick…

Anyway, review. Thank you. There was something I meant to say… but I can't remember!


	2. Desperately

This is the sequel to It Must Be Love, but you don't necessarily need to read that one beforehand

This is the sequel to **It Must Be Love**, but you don't necessarily need to read that one beforehand. It might help though.

And I know I said I wasn't going to be updating until my exams were done, but this idea was practically stalking me… Sorry!

There will be some Draco/Blaise, but it's mostly Lucius/Harry, I hope.

"**Desperately**"

**Disclaimer:** It is all property of JK Rowling and her publishers, blah, blah. I don't own any of them, although I really wish it did! I'd even settle for sock-puppets with Draco and Lucius' faces! Song by Don Williams; "Desperately". (See how I used the same singer?) The other lyrics, earlier in the chapter, belong to The Blizzards; "Fantasy".

**Summery:** LMHP Sequel to **IMBL**. Blaise and Draco are getting married, and as Lucius' musician boyfriend, Harry Potter is expected to sing them a song. But Draco has to write it. It's been a year and Lucius feels it's time to propose – during his son's wedding. Classy. AU.

**Rating:** T!! (Bout a 12 or 15) Slash; just kissing really.

**A/N:** Not really a song fic, but Harry does sing a song later in the chapter.

_XXX_

"_**In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes. For they and thee a thousand errors note. But 'tis my heart loves what they despise, who in despite of view is pleas'd to dote**_._" _ – Shakespeare.

**Words:**4,310

**Desperately**

www dot fanfiction dot net / s / 4194950 / 1 / Desperately

Please read, review, but most importantly enjoy it!


End file.
